1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pollution control method and apparatus, and particularly for removing pollutants and/or contaminants from an air stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoor and urban air quality has been cited by experts as among the world's worst pollution problems. Any substance in ambient air that has the potential to cause harm to humans and the environment is classified as an air pollutant. Air pollutants can be in the form of solid particles, liquid droplets, or gases. In addition, they may be natural or man-made, such as the pollution caused by the burning of fossil fuels in home environments and industrial processes, or the burning of gasoline in automotive use. Some of the major pollutants in air are carbon, sulfur particles and oxides of carbon, sulfur and nitrogen.
Oxides of sulfur (SOx), especially sulfur dioxide (SO2), are chemical compounds usually produced in various industrial processes. Since coal and petroleum often contain sulfur compounds, their combustion generates sulfur dioxide.
Nitrogen oxides (NOx), especially nitrogen dioxide (NO2), are emitted during high temperature combustion, and are also produced naturally during thunderstorms by electrical discharge. Both SO2 and NO2 are irritants and have biting odors.
Carbon monoxide (CO) is a colorless, odorless, non-irritating, but a very poisonous gas. It is a product of incomplete combustion of fuels, such as natural gas, coal or wood. Vehicular exhaust is a major source of carbon monoxide.
There are many devices in the related art that have been utilized to rid air of the above-cited impurities and odors. Unfortunately, most of the related art devices are either inefficient or complex, requiring relatively costly financial operational expenditures. The art would certainly welcome an air-cleaning device that is relatively inexpensive and easy to construct and to operate. Thus, a system to remove contaminants from air stream is desired.